Regarding a vehicular air-conditioning system of a hybrid vehicle, for example, in PTL 1, a vehicular cooling system including: a cooling circuit which has a circulation pump that circulates a cooling medium and cools an in-vehicle heat generating element using the cooling medium circulated by the circulation pump; and a refrigeration cycle apparatus which has a compressor that compresses the cooling medium, a cooling medium cooler that cools the cooling medium from the compressor, a depressurizer that depressurizes the cooling medium from the cooling medium cooler, and evaporator that evaporates the cooling medium from the depressurizer by absorbing heat from the cooling medium in the cooling circuit, wherein the cooling circuit includes a vehicle interior air-conditioning heat exchanger for heat exchange between the cooling medium and air blown out to a vehicle interior, is described.
In addition, regarding a vehicular air-conditioning system in which a heat pump type cooling apparatus and a heating circulation apparatus are combined, for example, in PTL 2, in order to simplify the configuration of a heat pump type cooling apparatus in a system in which heating and cooling are performed using the heat pump type cooling apparatus, a vehicular air-conditioning system which includes: a heat pump type cooling apparatus A having a first circulation pathway; and a heating circulation apparatus B having a second circulation pathway, wherein a water-cooled condenser in the first circulation pathway is disposed in the second circulation pathway 8 and dissipates heat of a first cooling medium to a second cooling medium, a flow path switching valve that switches a flow path between a radiator side and a radiator bypass flow path is provided in the second circulation pathway 8, during a heating operation, the second cooling medium is caused to flow to the radiator bypass flow path by the flow path switching valve and air heated by a heater core is introduced to a vehicle interior as air-conditioned air, and during a cooling operation, the second cooling medium is caused to flow to the radiator by the flow path switching valve and air cooled by an evaporator is introduced to the vehicle interior as air-conditioned air, is described.